gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!
Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! is an SNES game played by Arin and Ross on Grumpcade. Episodes # Borbs # Jumping Elephants # Very Dead # Radicoolness # Last Words # Just Genetics # Bad to the Bone Marrow # Monkey Facts # Getting Gory # Bad Fish # Elecan't # Conky Fong # Jump and Dump # Turds and Whey # Lumps for Days # The Game Has Changed! # Crack a Fat # Sneaky Spiders # On a Roll # The Perfect Doughnut Game Information Donkey Kong Country 3 is a platform game where players control Dixie Kong and her cousin Kiddy Kong through 48 levels. Many of the gameplay elements from previous games in the series see a return in this game, such as barrels, bonus levels which reward the player with special "bonus coins," DK coins, animal helpers and co-operative play. Both of the two playable Kongs have unique abilities, such as Dixie's ability to slow her descent by spinning her pony-tail, and Kiddy's ability to bounce across open water. The Kongs can also throw each other around levels to break cracked floors, hit switches or reach secret areas. Levels in Donkey Kong Country 3 include a mixture of straight platforming, swimming and on-rails levels. They are based around several returning themes including forests, cliff-sides, factories and mountain tops, and a host of new themes, such as a pier and inside a mill. The level design is more diverse compared to its predecessors, with more complex puzzles and obstacles. For instance, in one level, Riverside Race, players are followed by a swarm of bees which can instantly kill them and must race to the end of the level against the clock. Replacing Banana Coins are Bear Coins, which are often found along the path of the level; they are also used as currency in the game. Every level has an enemy called a Koin; each of these enemies bears the DK Coin of their respective level, holding it as a shield. As these enemies always face towards the Kongs, they must be defeated by throwing a steel keg over them so it bounces off a wall behind them so it can strike them from behind. The game overworld is also more complex, allowing players to explore between each area instead of forcing them along a linear path. The game includes several vehicles such as a motorboat and hovercraft which can be used to traverse the overworld. Several animal helpers return from previous games, including Enguarde the swordfish and Squitter the Spider. New helpers include Ellie the Elephant, who can suck up water in her trunk to spray enemies with, and Parry the Parallel Bird who flies directly above the players character and can be used to collect out-of-reach items. As in the previous game, players can directly control animals instead of just riding them. Scattered around the Northern Kremisphere overworld are the Brothers Bear, a family of bears which provide the players with hints, key items or other services. Players can collect items in levels to trade with the Bears for other items or to help progress to later levels; one such kind of item is the Bear Coin, which functions very similarly to Banana Coins from the last game as a medium of exchange found in levels. Other members from the Kong family, such as Cranky Kong, Wrinkly Kong, Swanky Kong and Funky Kong can also be found around the overworld. Playthrough Ross and Arin play the co-op mode of the game, with Arin playing as Dixie Kong and Ross playing as Kiddy Kong. Trivia * This is the last Donkey Kong Country game to be played on the Game Grumps channel. It's also the only one that wasn't played as part of the main Game Grumps show. * This was the first Grumpcade series to reach both 10 and 20 episodes, and is currently the longest-running Grumpcade series. Category:Grumpcade Games Category:Platformer Games Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:SNES Games Category:Rare Games Category:Nintendo Games